124290-just-resubbed-in-time-for-maintenance-and-i-must-ask
Content ---- I just resubbed myself, but from what I've gathered, the PvP servers are mostly dead and the PvE is the place to be for PvP. This is all second hand information, but I guess you'll see when the servers go back up if you want to stick around the PvP server. Transferring is free. | |} ---- It's more than just the economy. The population on the pvp server is extremely low because everyone went to Entity. You will almost never find a group on Warhound, let alone participate in world pvp. I strongly suggest you use the free transfer to Entity. | |} ---- ---- I've seen a guild named Loppy Seconds on Exile side. Is that who you're referring to? | |} ---- ---- ---- MAN, that is a major let down. IF and when they fix it would one be able to transfer BACK to the PVP server? cause if not i almost wouldn't mind toughing it out. as you say i don't think i could handle questing with a member of the opposite faction... thats just retarded considering the game content/story.... can you NOT flag for pvp so as to enjoy SOME sense of world PVP? if not that makes me just want to consider 15 dollars poorly spent and go back to the wait train :/ | |} ---- AH yeah my bad, thats the one i believe was trying to find em (was my old guild back when it was ForScience) damn traitors. maaaaaann this is ultra depressing. WTF wildstar... guess ill go back to being depressed about the state of the REAL world as well as the only virtual one i was partially interested. if only they didn't RUIN the heart of co op mechanics of spiral knights.... *cupcake*ing greedy bastards | |} ---- You can transfer freely back and forth, between PvP and PvE servers. There's just a week (ish) cooldown on it. I also see a lot more flagged players in daily zones. I'm assuming they're PvPers. Not to mention there have been a bunch of Dominion players who cause a ruckus in Thayd, during the early AM periods, recently. I might be wrong actually, that Loppy Seconds is an Exile guild. I just remember somewhat frequently seeing people from that guild in Northern Wastes and the Defile, in passing, when I'm killing stuff. | |} ---- ---- Yes. The cooldown for tfers is 7 days, we used this to our advantage on the pvp server but it got old and tired as the server grew quieter. I'm actually surprised how much wpvp I've got on the pve server. I keep myself flagged 100% of the time on all chars, and sometimes the pve'ers have a shot at me. We've had one good brawl in the last week or so in the daily areas. The main bulk of pvp players are now on the pve servers. I expect and hope carbine will make a reason for us to go back, if there is a clear incentive to, my guild will be one of the first moving back. | |} ---- Yes. | |} ---- I get nervous when an Aurin is behind me. Its a common fact that if you are within 10 foot of an Aurin, you will get fleas. | |} ---- ----